


Hunger

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Minor Character Death, for feeding reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise comes back from a hunt smelling of blood, and Midorima hasn't fed for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

It's been a while since feeding and that, Midorima tells himself, is the only reason that he's drawn to Kise right now. Kise, with fangs that glint every time he smiles, with a face so beautiful that he has no trouble drawing his prey in. Kise, with fresh blood on his breath, still thick on his tongue, and Midorima chases the taste of it hungrily, growling at the back of his throat as they kiss. 

"Now, now, Midorimacchi," Kise laughs, pulling back and placing a firm hand against Midorima's chest to stop him. "Aren't you getting a little too eager, there?" 

"I am not, in fact, _too eager_ ," Midorima replies, adjusting his glasses. "You taste like blood. I want to taste it."

"You should hunt on your own," Kise chides, his fingers tracing down Midorima's shirt, lingering at each button long enough that he could undo it, but he doesn't, before he moves on to the next. "Instead of sending your friend Takao out to do all the hard work for you. It's fun, you know. Pulling them in. Watching as they realise that they're not going to find their way out." 

"You're cruel," Midorima mutters.

"So are you," Kise laughs, his hand settling on Midorima's cheek this time. "I know you have it in you. I mean, Akashi chose you too, didn't he? He chose us because we'd be good at what we have to do." 

Kise is right. Midorima doesn't avoid hunting due to moral reasons, and most of the time, he doesn't even pretend to judge others for the same reasons. It's just that it's messy business, it takes a lot of effort, a lot of thought, and Midorima isn't willing to commit himself to a hunt unless he knows it's going to go perfectly.

The problem with preying on humans is that they can so often defy expectation. They're good at ruining plans.

"I remember," Kise murmurs, his fingers stroking their way through Midorima's hair, "the way your last hunt turned into a massacre. You were after one person and you ended up killing five. But you fed well that night. didn't you? Is that the problem? You haven't had to feed yet after that. Are you worried you've gotten a bit rusty at it?"

Midorima shakes his head firmly. "That's not what it is at all."

Kise tilts his head to the side, and Midorima remembers—as if he ever could forget—that Kise is incredibly good at reading other people and understanding the way they think, the way they act. "Are you sure about that?"

"Do I need to kill someone to prove it?" Midorima asks. "Because I'm not afraid to."

"You _are_ hungry enough to come kiss me just to see if you could taste any blood, and I know you only do that when you're desperate," Kise points out with an exaggerated pout, and he has a point. Kise's lips curve into a smile again. "Go on. Prove me wrong. I'll be waiting for you right here." 

Midorima gets up, leaving Kise reclining in his bed, and pulls his coat on.

The streets are dark outside. There's an abundance of easy targets, walking alone in quiet areas, where nobody will notice that they're suddenly gone. He chooses one and follows him at a far enough distance that he doesn't cause any suspicion. He waits, ignoring the way that the smell of human blood is driving him into a frenzy, urging him to feed. He makes sure that there's no one else around and this time, he goes straight for the kill first, lifting the walking cane he has in one hand and lashing out with a calculated strike, catching the limp body as it falls. 

He slinks into the nearest alley and drinks deeply, not wasting a single drop of it, groaning with relief at the way that he can feel the energy entering his system again. The weariness of not feeding is difficult to notice, from the way it slowly builds over time. It's easy enough to realise it's gone, though, and Midorima hates to admit, even to himself, that Kise was right, that perhaps he really did need this feed, and he was holding himself back out of fear that it would go as poorly as his previous hunt, or even worse. 

His confidence is resorted now, however, and he's glad for it. He drops the body to the ground when it has nothing more for him, deciding not to lick the blood off his lips just yet. 

Kise is, as promised, right where Midorima left him, lying in his plush bed, surrounding by his fluffy pillows. He lifts his head as Midorima enters, and grins.

"I can smell the blood on you. It went well, didn't it?"

Midorima doesn't deign to reply, taking his coat off and shutting the door behind him, walking further into the room. Kise raises an eyebrow as Midorima kneels over him, but his expression quickly turns into a grin.

"You missed a spot," Kise murmurs, licking his own lips.

"Did I?" Midorima asks. "I remember tasting blood in your mouth. I wonder if you can taste it in mine."

"What a funny way to ask," Kise laughs, reaching for the front of Midorima's shirt again and this time, he _does_ unbutton it, little by little, until it's hanging open. Kise grabs either side of it with a hand each and pulls Midorima down, to his waiting mouth. 

They kiss so hard that it feels as if Kise is going to consume him. His tongue is hot in Midorima's mouth, his moans throaty, eager, and Midorima doesn't even realise that as Kise clutches at him, he's clutching right back. 

"Oh," Kise sighs, licking his lips as they pull apart. "That blood must have tasted good." 

Not quite as good as Kise's mouth, Midorima thinks to himself, even if the blood was much better at calming him. He feels as if he has too much energy now, not quite sure where to direct it. 

Kise, lying before him, is an eager recipient. He laughs when Midorima stumbles over the wording of his question, and pulls him close again, unbuttoning his pants this time. 

It's an obvious enough answer, and one that Midorima is content with.


End file.
